halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bioniclepluslotr/Walter Greene
NCF Reasoning I hate to do this because it is a really well written article but i'm afraid that it is Non Canon Friendly. The reason why is because there were only five people who escaped Alpha Halo: The chief, Sgt. Johnson, Locklear, Polaski and Lnt. Haverson. They were the onyl survivors and so this is NCF. Now you may be thinking, that yes i can bend canon, which is what you have done here, however this isn't bent well enough. He highjacked dropship. Now i very much doubt that he did this by himself, and even flew it out of there. He isn't a pilot and so he couldn't even fly a human dropship, let alone an alien one. He would also have been picked up by Cortona's search scan when she, and the chief, were on the longsword. She searched a lot, as i remember reading, and found no survivors except that pelican. Therefore it is NCF, and even if you could bend canon to be a survivor; it would still be NCF due to what happens in the book, Halo: First Strike. So i'm terrably sorry that you went all the way to make this article and for me to criticise it, but it's in the good for the community. It's only fair that we make good fanon that people want to read, and so i appolagise, but it has to be tagged until you make ammends. The way you could get around this is by saying that he was in a different battle instead of Installation 04, and then you can make him go to earth for the rest of his military carear. But don't feel like this is personal, i'm doing this to help, and i know that many people want to make survivors of Installation 04, without breaking canon, but unfortunately this is one of the strongest and almost closed canon events. If you want to make a character fight along side the chief on Alpha Halo, then you need to expect that character to die there too. That's how canon roles out and none of us can help that. So i'm sorry but i hope you understand my reasons, and make good ammends to your well written article. Sincere Regards, ---- ok, fine. he didn't go to Halo. is this article fine yet?[[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 18:32, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Yes it is. Thanks so much for taking it the right way too, i appreciate it. Hope you carry on to make this article great! got a question. you stated that only 5 humans survived, but what about Sergeant Stacker? how did he survive?[[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 19:36, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I think that those marines which appear in later games were put in by bungie as easter eggs (of a kind) or could just be other Sgt. Stackers? Too many people. Too little names. Image Trouble i think the image on this page is messed up. the current image is of a pelican with marines and Master Chief, but the image i entered is of a marine covering the chief. the image shows up when someone clicks on the "wrong image". can someone fix this?[[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:12, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ok, fixed the image problem. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC)